Sold then Loved
by fire yukai
Summary: Kagome's father had to give her up to pay a debt and then the persons son is Sesshomaru will there be love or hatred sorry i am not good at sumarries but please read i took so long writing this for you all
1. Chapter 1

Okay yah this is my 2nd story the first is the tragic car incident so here it goes

Kagome's father was a gambler and he lost all of his money and now he owes money to a man named Takashi Sama. Kagome's father could not pay his debt to Takashi so he Takashi took his daughter Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I had come home from school and there was this guy in my living room he said he is going to take me so I thought **out to ice cream!** But no moments later I was in his **huge** house and he said I am to live there until my father could pay his debts. He called for someone then there was this boy came out he looked my age 15.

"Sesshomaru you are to show Kagome to the guest room she is going to stay with us until her father finished paying me back 1,000,000 yen"

"Yes father"

We started walking upstairs that seemed to go on forever then all of a sudden he stopped out of know where and turned around.

"My name is Sesshomaru and you are to stay out of my way do I make myself clear"

"Sure but I don't have to listen to you because your not my father or anyone older so save your trash talk"

"Do you value your life?"

"umm….duh"

"Then I suggest you not backtalk me or your life will end shortly"

(Don't worry he only seems cold)

Finally we made it up to the guest room it was the biggest room I have ever seen it was probably as big as all of my rooms put together. Sesshomaru told me that this is my room and he will come back in 30 minute to bring me down to dinner I said okay.

As I unpacked my things I noticed that all of my stuff only take up 2 drawers in the dresser wow they were so big. Then there was a knock at my door it was Sesshomaru. We started walking down the long stairs and I started a conversation.

"Sesshomaru I just wanted to say I am sorry for my rude behavior noticed I would probably have to stay here for a while because my father is lazy and doesn't care much for me"

"hn.. I am sorry for the fact that your father doesn't care about you"

"thank you it means a lot"

there was a long pause

they finally reached the dining room but Sesshomaru's father had an errand to do so he couldn't stay with them to eat. There was a long silence and finally Kagome spoke up.

Um…Sesshomaru may I ask a favor"

"Yes"

"in the time I am here and possibly longer will you be my friend for you see I do not go to school and I live in a bad neighborhood and so I don't have any friends at all"

Sesshomaru's POV

this question shocked him he to had not had any friends and he was shocked that she had asked him to be her friend. He thought she would hate him because of his coldness earlier and when he found out that she hadn't hated him he surprisingly felt happy…

"Kagome, why would you want to be **my** friend I treated you so rottenly and you still want to be my friend"

"well yes I am probably going to have to go through a lot of tough times and I need someone to fall back on, but I will only be your friend if you promise to let me help you with problems to"

"yes Kagome thank you"

"anytime"

"well it is late so I am going to hit the hay bye sesshomaru see you in the morning"

Kagomes POV

I went upstairs and explored my when I found this little door. I crawled inside and it lead me to a beautiful garden it looked like there was only 2 little doors to get in here. Then I saw Sesshomaru he was talking to himself so I stayed there and listened.

"Why would someone like her want to be my friend when there are others near us. Does she really look deep within me or something?"

Then I fell over a cruddy rock and Sesshomaru saw me and laughed. I was amazed it was the first time I saw him laugh like that then again I have only been here for a day. He quickly rushed to help me up and I thanked him

"So how long where you there?"

**Well that's all for today hope you liked it I am not really that good so yah**

Fireyukai


	2. meeting of a friend

**okay I am writing more phew**

"well……I came right when you said why would someone like her want to be my friend"

"oh…I see"

"I'm sorry really but I didn't mean to intrude I just saw the door..and..and..yah"

"it's okay I was actually gonna tell you about this place"

"o..okay"

:yah I am the only one who know about this place and I was going to ask..since you're my friend and all if this could be our secret spot"

"YAH……AND WE caN SHARE OUR PROBLEMS AND…"

"okay..okay Kagome chill out haahaa you sound like a little girl"

"you know what Sesshomaru I like it when yo laugh"

Sesshomaru's POV

did she just say she likes it when I laugh wow.. for some reason I feel warm inside I wish I wasn't so shy or else…or else I would probably kiss her right now

"Sesshomaru don't ever change okay"

"WhAT?"

"don't change… for me please"

to my surprised **she kissed me** I was in shock but it felt so good to kiss her back.

Kagome's POV

I was shocked that he actually kissed me wow the Sesshomaru kissing me I never thought I woul see the day.

MEyah okay so it was short but c'mon it's a Saturday night you cant expect me to sit here forever can you **cries** don't be so cruel lol I am just kidding if u have feedback you can e-mail me at okay thanks for sapring time reading my story lub u all LOL


End file.
